


Hand Sizes

by shewearsglasses



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaol sneaks into town to see Celaena in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so please be kind. But at the same time, creative criticism is GREATLY appreciated!

Hooves passed overhead, speeding up as they reached the bridge. Celaena ducked, clenching her teeth. Hearing footsteps to her left, she slid a knife from her thigh holster as quietly as possible. The knife was out of her hand before the figure could move a step closer. The figure—she assumed it was a man from the stature and broad shoulders—eyed the knife carefully before turning to regard her.

She relaxed when the hood fell and revealed his face. “Chaol,” she breathed.

He was scowling, “You almost killed me.”

She shrugged and strutted toward him, making sure to put a bit of extra sway into her gait. Leaning over him, she wrapped her fingers around the knife and dislodged it from the wall. She sheathed it back in her holster; his eyes were on her the entire time. “But I didn’t,” she said, voice coming out in a breathy whisper. He leaned towards her, and then she was drowning in the hooded gaze he held her in.

After a beat of silence, she grinned and was satisfied when the tips of his ears burned red. Celaena stepped further forward, making sure to press her body close to his chest. He flushed darker but met her hips with his hands nonetheless. He drew her closer still; his hands now rested against her backside. She avoided his gaze, keeping her eyes locked just above his shoulder as she smoother her hands over the uniform beneath his cloak. “Where does Dorian think you are?”

He stiffened at the name. His lips found her neck, “Does it matter?” She caught the moan that rose in her throat just before it reached her lips. His teeth nipped t the flesh of her neck, still sensitive from this mornings’ attack. He grinned against her skin, “Where does he think _you_ are?”

She matched the grin, sliding her hand down below the waistband of his pants. His teeth dug into her skin harder when she tugged. He gasped against her skin like a cheap whore. She met his gaze, “Does it matter?”

Chaol took a step forward, and she matched ever step until her back met the opposite wall of the tunnel. She smirked as he moved his lips up to kiss at her jawline, “Here?” She said and was rewarded by a groan of agreement. He lifted her up, locking her legs around his hips and pushing her further into the wall.

His lips were rough against hers. “Here,” he muttered against her. Celaena allowed the following moan to rise. Then she grinned into the kiss, feeling him harden under her touch. He tipped her head back, angling the kiss and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Celaena lifted the hand not already in his pants to tug at his hair.

She moaned again when he pushed fully against her. She could feel her own hand between them; the only thing keeping her from feeling his _entire_ body on hers. She wrapped her long fingers around him, thumb rubbing against the head. He grunted under her touch, and pulled back from the kiss. His tongue was hot against her pulse.

He groaned, this time much huskier. She’d had enough. Unlocking her legs, Celaena dropped to the ground and pushed him back a step. Chaol eyed her almost anxiously, unnerved by the pause in motion. She stepped toward him, very much the predator stalking her prey. She smirked and dropped to her knees. “Celaena,” her name on his lips as she wrapped her fingers around his belt almost snapped whatever form of sanity she was holding onto.

She tugged his pants down almost too aggressively, but he didn’t seem to be complaining. “Celaena,” he moaned against when her mouth wrapped around his dick. She pressed her lips to the head, fingers wrapped around the base while she teased him. “Celaena.”

“Hush,” she whispered, just before she sheathed him fully inside her mouth. Right hand on his hips, she moved her left up and down, backward and forward, wrapping her grip around every part of him her lips could not reach.

She heard her name on his lips, softer in volume now, but did nothing to quiet him. If anything, she sped up. She almost hoped to get him shouting as she had the night before.

Hooves on the bridge again. Chaol lifted one hand from where it tugged at her hair to cover his groan. She laughed around his cock. He only groaned louder, the vibrations of her laughter almost sending him over the edge into oblivion. His knuckles barely muffled the noise at all.

The movement above slowed as the horses reached the edge of the bridge. He came into the silence that followed. When she glanced to his face, he was gazing skyward, cheeks red. It was obvious he was too embarrassed to look at her.

She smiled, mouth still full with his cum. She nudged at his knee until he made eye contact. Slowly, torturously, she swallowed.

He moaned aloud, eyes growing hazy with lust. He pulled her up, and crushed his mouth to hers. The tongue down her throat muffled her moans. He kissed her with a heat that only came after he… well…

She smiled into his mouth, and pulled back slowly. She kissed the corner of his lips and pulled away. “We should get back,” she said, holding out her hand.

He nodded, and took her hand. His hand wrapped around hers with ease. As they walked out from under the bridge, she couldn’t help but smile. Seemed the rumors about hand sizes weren’t so far off…


End file.
